


ugudfgh;aweghawg

by sleepy_lesbian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_lesbian/pseuds/sleepy_lesbian
Summary: idk????? its not done and its v old. i took smthn i wrote w a pal on shamchat and now im makin it GAY





	ugudfgh;aweghawg

Loren Canniser, with her trademark icy blonde hair and black eyes, sat on the chair facing her boyfriend’s rival – Amara Rho, leader of the Wires.  
Where Loren was white blonde and ghostly, Amara was full of life. Black-blue hair, bright green eyes, hard muscles and colourful tattoos covering caramel skin, she was her opposite.

  
She’d been kidnapped, and not in the fun way where it ended with stiffled moans and smudged lipstick.  
She taps her long, thin fingers against the arm of the little wooden chair as she bounces her leg. She just has to wait until Lenove, her boyfriend, comes for her, but until he did, she needed to act nervous: Amara was holding her hostage, maybe she can trick her into underestimating her. She watches as she blew the smoke from her pierced lips and put the cigarette out on the ashtray on the table. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Amara leans against the table with her arms crossed.  
"What should I do with you," She mumbles to herself. Loren shivers, thankful for the frigid air entering the office, aiding her role.  
"Please, I don't know anything, please, don't hurt me!" Amara's emerald eyes darted to look at the other girl and she chuckled darkly.  
"You don't know that your pathetic boyfriend is leading the second most dangerous gang 'round here?" Amara says, raising an eyebrow in obvious disbelief. Loren gulps. "Of course, I don't,", she says, quickly followed by a forced nervous laugh.

  
Amara narrows her eyes at her before taking a photograph from the table. She walks towards her, a predator approaching its prey.  
"I suppose gun trainin’ went well?" She reveals the picture, it’s one of a Len helping Loren aim a pistol, grinning down at her possessively. Sensing that there’s no point in lying, Loren stiffens, before relaxing slightly.  
"It did, as a matter of fact," She announces, raising her chin to the air. "So, don't even think of trying anything."  
Amara smirks at her and chuckles again.  
"Do you love him?" She asked, taking her by surprise and hiding another photo from her view.  
"What do you think?" She rolls her eyes. "Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to hear your bullshit theories about why I'm with him,"  
She watches Amara shake her head, before she bends down to her level. She shows Loren the picture of a dark-haired girl kissing her rival. Her boyfriend. She felt her stomach sink.  
"I wasn’t gon’ answer that. I want you to answer this for me, though; does he feel the same way?"  
Her mouth forms a perfect 'O'. Her cheeks heat up, and her eyes leave Amara's.  
"Assuming you possess the information," She began, voice shaking slightly "For how long has this been going on?"  
“A couple o' days, but she ain't the only one,” She presents another picture of Len kissing a second girl Loren didn’t know. She barely heard her captor chuckle, before she said "Now, do you think he's gon’ come?"  
Loren clenches her jaw. "Yes, I do," She lies.  
"Do you think he cares about you?" Amara asks, walking to his desk and grabbing the long knife that lay there. On cue, a few of her gang members step in.  
Loren’s smile drops.  
"Why bother asking? You saw the photos,” Her eyes meet Amara’s once again. "And you must think very highly of my abilities to bring your team in,"  
"Oh no, don't think I did that to protect myself. I just needed some assistance." She strides towards her on long legs, knife in hand and holds it to her pale neck. "If your little boyfriend did care,” She pauses and looks at the cameras her gang members were holding “He’d come save your pretty ass."  
Suddenly, breathing gets a lot harder for her. She hears shutter sounds, signalling photos have been taken.  
"You've witnessed his affairs, seen the evidence that he feels nothing towards me, yet you're still willing to kill me?" She laughed sardonically. "Have fun with that.”  
Amara’s cronies exit the room as she leans against the table, placing the knife back behind her. "I don't plan on it,” She says, clearly amused. “Killing you, that is. You're just bait." She gazes at Loren coldly and grabs her chin. "And lovely bait, at that."  
Loren stiffens again. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

  
 The taller girl smirks, and leans towards her to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Find out yourself," She locks the door before she walks towards the couch at the end of the room and relaxes onto it. Loren stares at her in shock, manicured eyebrows raised. "Sorry, correct me if I'm wrong, but is the great Amara Rho flirting with me?" She folds her legs defiantly.  
She watches, exasperated as Amara chuckles. "What if I am?” She questions aloud. “Such a shame a girl like you ended up with the wrong crowd," Loren huffs, and folds her arms. she fakes a yawn and closes her eyes.  
Before long, Amara is convinced that the other girl is asleep. She doesn't notice Loren peekng through long eyelashes, watching her green eyes droop shut, tan lids covering the colour. After a couple of minutes, Amara's breathing becomes deeper and more even.  
Loren slowly stands on shaking legs. This would be the perfect time for her to escape, when she’s not paying her attention, while she’s asleep, but something about her unusually calm demeanour holds her back. Hesitantly, she walks towards the couch and perches delicately on the edge. Amara's sharp features soften as quiet snores filled the room. She appears to be unaware of the girl sitting at her feet, though she could just be faking it.  
Loren stares at her resting form for a moment. If Amara was a man, she would be, regrettably as it may be, her type. Confident, attractive, vaguely mysterious. _Really, quite a shame, the circumstances that we met_. Without a second thought, she stands up and starts running towards the door, unsteady and loud on high heeled feet.

  
Green eyes snap open at the noises. Amara, now awake, throws three knives at the door, startling Loren and causing her to freeze. One grazes her ear, drawing blood. She hisses. Amara swiftly gets up from the couch and pins her prisoner against the door. Loren’s eyes widen and lips part. Her breathing comes hard and quick. She looks at her with a heated glare, grips her arms and pulls her to the chair. Amara takes a thick rope from a drawer in her desk and expertly ties her wrists to the arms of the chair, binds her ankles together, before taking one of the knifes from the door and pressing it against her throat.  
"It'd be a shame to kill a girl like you," She whispers roughly in her ear. "You're not goin' anywhere... Not 'til he comes. If, he cares that is."  
"He's not going to come, you know that as well as I do. If you saw he was fooling around with other girls, why bother taking me?" Loren’s heart is racing, so loud she can surely hear it. "What do you gain?" She took a few steps backwards, and turned away, looking at the wall.  
"I may gain nothing, but at least I’ve tried.” Amara’s eyes trail down her body, and she feels her cheeks heat up. “Or maybe, I gain you," She says with a smirk, playing with the knife in her hand before throwing it at a dartboard across the room, hitting the centre. “Either way, I did something.”  
Loren looks up at her through thick eyelashes.  
"I think this is all just an excuse to spend some time with me," She tilts her head to the side and smiles sarcastically. "As adorable as the whole 'edgy gang leader' act is, you can give it up. I don't think you've got the gall to hurt me."  
"What you think may be right or wrong. I’m sure as fuck not giv’n’ it away, not yet." She says and grabs a cigarette and a lighter. "Can't get a decent rest," Amara mumbles before putting the cigarette between her lips and lighting it. She stares at Loren, deep in thought. Loren tries crossing her bound legs. She settles with sighing deeply.

  
"Well, you could at least be so kind as to entertain me while we wait and see," She focused on her face. "You could tell me what you're thinking about,"  
"Nothing." She looks away and takes another drag of her cigarette before puffing the smoke out. She’s still staring. Loren rolls her dark eyes.  
"Sure. Nothing," she says sarcastically, before laughing. "You don't want to tell me, and usually, I'd respect that, but I think you owe it to me, don't you? After all, you did tie me to a chair and held a knife to my throat. Twice, might I add,”  
Amara sighs again and stares at Loren. " You wan’ know what I was thinking?" She steps towards her and grabs her chin with calloused fingers. "Here's your answer," She leans towards her and smashes her lips roughly onto Loren's. Her hand cups the side of her face, rubbing the pad of her thumb on her cheekbone softly, a sharp contrast to the way she held her jaw. After a few moments’ hesitation, Loren kisses Amara back, struggling against the ropes binding her to the chair. Her captor breaks the kiss abruptly and breathes heavily. Amara stares into her dark eyes and stands up, before walking towards the door.  
"Just holler if you need the bathroom," She coldly says, before leaving the room.  
"Where are you going?" Loren calls out. "You can't just leave m-!” She gets cut off by the sound of a door slamming.

 

  
What seems like hours pass, although maybe they were just minutes. _Maybe if I ask to use the bathroom I can leave?_   She wonders.  
"Sir,” Loren calls out mockingly. A few moments later, a tired looking Amara appears at the doorway.  
“What?” She questions harshly, voice groggy. She blinks big black eyes at her.  
"You told me to call you if I needed the bathroom, and I do,” Loren says, mustering as much innocence as she can.  
Amara lets out a frustrated huff and walks towards her, untying the knots before grabbing her arm and leading her to the hallway.  
"The bathroom's there." She points at a dark mahogany door and unties Loren's hands. "Don't do anything stupid. I give you five minutes. No more than that.”

  
Loren steps apprehensively into the bathroom, before shutting the door and searching for a lock. _Shit_ , she thought. _There’s no lock_. Resolving to just be as fast as she can, Loren sighs and turns around. Looking around for any windows, she spots one above the toilet. She steps onto the toilet, and removes her heels. Standing on tiptoes, she beats the window with her shoe, each thud bringing her closer to escape. _If only I could hit a little harder…_

  
The sound of the door crashing open makes her head whip around, and she hurries to smash through the window before Amara can reach her. She _growls_ and grabs her foot, pulling Loren further into the bathroom, away from the window. Amara pins her to the ground, strong body hovering over her lithe form. Green eyes gleam with anger.  
"I said don't do anything stupid!” She says harshly, glaring at her. The feeling of her hot breath on her icy skin made Loren shiver.  
"I wouldn't call saving my ass stupid," She retorts, her dark eyes never leaving her bright.  
Amara lets out another growl at that. She pulls her up and drags Loren to her office, tying her back on the chair. She takes the knife from her desk and pressed it against her neck. Suddenly, she caresses her cheek, blade still in hand. A small stream of crimson blood trickles down the side of her face from where the knife nicks her.  
“Don’t let it happen again.”  
"Is that a threat?" Loren asked, gazing up at him with defiance. "Because I don't think I'd make very good bait when I'm dead," Amara scoffs at that.  
"It is a threat. I’m surprised your pretty little head noticed, despite how obvious I made it; y' don't seem all that smart. Besides, you and me both know that he won't come to save you." She checks her bonds are secure. “You don’t need to be bait, not anymore.” She says harshly, before stalking over to the couch.  
"If we both know he's not going to save me, why not kill me now? Would it have anything to do with why you kissed me?" Loren questions.  
She stares at her for a few moments and after a while she sees her eyes soften, which confuses her further. "What would you do if you were to escape?" A pause. She hadn’t thought of that. With no boyfriend, no friends and no remaining family, she had no one, nowhere.  
"I'd..." She trails off, feeling unsure.  
“You have nowhere to go to. That asshole don’t care." She says, lighting another cigarette and taking a long drag. Loren is speechless. She knows she’s right.  
Suddenly, she remembers she left her question unanswered. _Why hasn't she killed me?_ Eyebrows raised, she prompts the taller girl.  
"You really are good at dodging questions, huh? You still haven't told me why 'm still alive," She’s greeted with a smirk as Amara replies.  
“I'll take that as a compliment." After taking a few long drags, she puts the cigarette out and struts over to the table. Leaning against it, she stares at her, a bored expression residing over her handsome features. "People do often say that to me. If I don't like a question, I won’t answer it,”  
"But why don’t you like it? It's simple enough." She replies, staring back. Loren tilts her head, icy blonde hair cascading over her shoulder. "Besides, you literally fucking kidnapped me, I think I deserve to know the answer,"  
Amara sighs. "I don't like people taking what I have my eye on." She says, eyes getting darker. "That answer your question? Are we even now, princess?" She taunts. Loren ignores his baiting.  
"That would imply you have your eye on me," She ponders this. "Really, quite the clever tactic. That would explain the flirting, though not why you have a tendency to threaten my life,” Another sigh.  
"People avoid me. Scared of me, and you wan’ know why? Because I tend to lose control.”  
"So you held a knife to my throat because you ‘lost control’?" Loren smirks at her. Two can play at this game. "That's more hot than scary," She mocks.  
She raises an eyebrow and shakes her head before asking, "That turns you on?"  
Loren releases a short laugh.  
"Maybe. Definitely more than Lenove ever did,"  
Amara chuckles darkly.  
"Does that mean you're giving up on him?" She questions. _I wish._ But, Loren nods, and avoids Amara's eyes. "Good. When I saw you with him, I thought you became his little pet,” She shrugs.  
"I cared for him, of course I did." She feels a weight settle in her stomach. “I’m not his pet though, never have been,”  
“Sure seemed like it. I know more about ‘im than you do, mind you. He may be clean and pretty on the surface, but that man has never cared about anyone but himself, no matter how pretty they may be. He's done a lot to other girls, too; you ain’t the first, an’ you won’t be the last." She walks towards her and wipes the trail of blood from her cheek with a wet tissue. "You went to the wrong crowd... that's all." Amara says, voice softer now, surprising her.  
"I'm out of it now," She says matter-of-factly, "Besides, there're worse mistakes to make.”  
 "Like getting kidnapped by a gang leader?" Her captor says, pierced eyebrows raised and mouth curled in a smirk.  
Loren sighs.  
"Less of a mistake than getting with Len.” Amara smiles slightly and shakes her head. She looks at her watch. It was the kind of watch those rich men wore to show their status.  
"It's been ten hours since you got ‘ere."  
Loren's black eyes widen. "Holy shit, really? What time is it?”  
“It’s now 4am.” Amara raises her thick eyebrows and pauses, as if to wait for the shorter girl's reaction. Loren only forces a laugh.  
"It's quite hard keeping track of time when you're in captivity," She tries. "So, what now? What’re you going to do with me?” Amara looks down, pretending to be deep in thought.  
“I have an idea," She says, smirking, and presses her lips onto hers desperately.

Loren’s eyes widen briefly, before fluttering shut. _Amara kissed me? Again?_ She wonders what she’s supposed to do; play along or rebel? After a rushed decision, she kisses her back, though hesitant and confused. She feels Amara's large, calloused hands wind around her waist, adding slight pressure. After a while, she breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against Loren's, panting. She feels black hair tickle her pale forehead, and tries to figure out where she stands, with of this.  
"I could do that all day."  
"I mean, it's a bit late for all day," Loren leans upwards and ghosts her lips over Amara's with a slight smirk. "But we could give all night a try," _Is this what she wants from me?_   She watches Amara smirk back at her as she looks into her eyes. Amara leans in, and gently kisses her.  
This time, she kisses back right away, and this one feels different. Amara didn’t seem **shy** before, but she kisses her with a confidence now. Loren feels her tongue brush against her lips, and she gasps in surprise, opening her eyes as she does. She seems not to have noticed the younger girl's surprise, and continues to kiss her, now entering her mouth. Loren pauses for a moment, to compose herself, before closing her eyes again and mimicking her captor. 

Amara softly reaches behind Loren and holds her close. She thinks back to how her and Len kissed, and tries to mimic it. She reaches upwards and loops her arms around the taller girl's neck. She seems to be empowered by the action, and brings one hand up into blonde hair, tugging slightly. She moans softly into Amara's mouth at this, surprising even herself. Loren feels Amara smirk against her lips, which pisses her off.  
She hears the faint sound of a telephone ringing, and pauses, but feels Amara nip at her lip, distracting her. Loren made another sound, albeit fainter, but Amara smirks all the same. Loren kisses back harder at that, sucking gently on her bottom lip until she moans back.  
It’s Loren's turn to smirk now, but Amara just brings her closer, sits Loren on her lap, and Loren wraps her legs around her. She feels the hilt of one of his knives digging into her slightly, and sighs. It was one of frustration, but he takes it as another sound of pleasure, smirking again.

Suddenly, the door slams open.  
One of Amara’s gang members, the one who took the photo of her with the knife at her throat, is holding a phone. He sees the position of the two, and looks embarrassed, but holds the phone out to his boss anyway.  
“Miss, you have a call,” He says. Amara sighs deeply.

editied to ^

  
Seth takes the phone, and the man hurriedly shuts the door. She watches as his expression changes; from one of annoyance to one of anger and malice. Loren tilts her head to the side in confusion. He frowns and turns away, his back facing Loren.  
"You don't care about her... " He whispers, and it dawns on her who he was speaking to. "Just because you had her first, doesn’t mean I’ll let you take her from me now. We were enjoying ourselves, you know before you rang. You just had to ruin it." She hears him say. Her eyebrows raise. It is probably not wise to say that to Lenove, especially considering her wanted to take her back. "No, you’re not," She hears him sigh, before he deepens his voice “Leave. Her. The fuck. Alone.” He growls. “She’s not your property-!” He throws the phone in frustration, Len having hung up.  
Loren stands up and walks towards Seth. She stands on tiptoes and taps his back. Seth whips around, eyes darting, but when he sees Loren, he visibly relaxes.  
“He wants you back. By tomorrow," He says, summing up the conversation. He stares at her, and as he does, his eyes seem to soften. “I told him you’re not his, that you’re not an object. It’s your choice."  
She’s surprised he’s letting her choose. A few hours ago he tied her to a chair with his knife at her throat. Now he’s giving her a choice?  
"It's not, not really," She says, a sad smile forming at her lips. "It was his. He chose to fool around, so I'm not going back to him," She laughs bitterly. "Only maybe I should go back," She shuts her eyes tight, not letting him see the tears pooling in her eyes. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go,”  
He grabs her arm and pulls her close. "You know, I saw you, once. You were at a club, an’ you were wearin’ a short lil’ dress, an’ you were dancin’, an’ the way the lights looked on your skin made me lose sight of everything else. Even him, I didn’t notice you were grinding against him until I started walking towards you. It made me angry, I nearly lost control,” He said through gritted teeth, fists clenching. “I don’t want you with him, but it’s up to you.” She pities him, and rubs soothing circles over his balled hands.  
"I don't want to go back, not to him. I just don't have anyone else."  
Seth looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
”Y’know, if you wanna, you can stay here, with me... I'll take care of you." Seth says, giving her a soft smile as he meets her eyes again. Loren looks at him with wide eyes, surprised.  
"You literally kidnapped me. Why are you offering now?"  
He doesn't say anything, he just pulls her face closer to his and closes the space between their lips. She kisses him back, forcing a smile. She stands on tiptoes, and wraps her arms around his neck. She breaks the kiss to quickly whisper in his pierced ear;  
“I think you just liked having me tied up," He kisses her again, long enough for her to start getting light headed. He wraps strong arms around her tightly and pulls her closer, leaving no space between them.  
"Now will you stay?" He mumbles against the kiss. She breaks it, and pulls back.  
"I’ll consider it," She says playfully. But she does; she thinks about her options while she pauses for effect, and she feels his eyes on her face as she does. She can’t go back to Lenove, and she’s not willing to go back to the streets when there’s a pretty boy offering her a place to stay, even is he is a massive dick.

Loren smiles at him. “I think I’ll stay,” She says, but really, she doesn't feel like she had much of a choice - stay with an honest killer, or go back to a lying one? He smirks at that, though in his eyes he looks relieved. “So, what now?”  
Seth sweeps her off her feet and into his arms. bridal style. He carries her to the room attached to his office, which appeared to be a bedroom. There was a large bed, though few pieces of other furniture; a desk and chair, a lamp and a locked cabinet. There was also a closet and what she thinks is another bathroom.  
He gently places her down on the bed and walks to the closet. He takes a huge white t-shirt and gives it to her.  
"Bathroom's that way." Seth points to the half open door she originally suspected was a bathroom before slipping his t-shirt off and throws it on a chair.  
Loren’s cheeks heat up involuntarily at the sight of his bare chest. She stands there, watching him, as if frozen. He stretches, before reaching down to take off his jeans. He stops, seeing her watching him.  
"Like what you see?" He smirks, and takes them off. She turns away, huffing defensively, and throws the white shirt at him, before stepping out of her dress. Suddenly it dawns on her.  
"Wait, I didn't think that through.” She says nervously. “May I have the shirt back, please?” Seth only chuckles and waves the shirt above her head.  
"What shirt, this?" He teases.  
"That would be the one," Loren says, frustrated, jumping and stretching for it as best she can while preserving her modesty. Usually, she’s more than okay with pretty men seeing her so underdressed, but Seth, with his ever-softening eyes and smirking lips, was different. If he wants to see her like this, he was going to work for it. Seth pulls the shirt further away from her. "Or, you can just sleep naked," He raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.  
 "But that'd make me cold!" She whines while pawing at his arm. He chuckles and pats her head, messing up her hair.  
"I'll keep you warm," He says with a wink, and holds her face, forcing her to glare at him rather than the shirt. She pouts.  
"Please?" She tries. He grins mischieviously.  
"What will you do for me in return for the shirt?"  
"What do you want?" He looks her body up and down appreciatively. He leans down and whispers in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.  
“Be good for me, babe.”  
At that, heat flows to her cheeks.  
“And how do I do that?” He flashes a teasing grin, before kissing her roughly.

  
I’m getting used to this, she thought, and she kissed him back with the same desire, unsure of whether it was still forced. He lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He leans forward, placing them both on the bed. He takes her hands in his, and brings them to the mattress, pinning her down. He continues to kiss her, and brings both her hands above her head, holding them in place with his right hand, while using his left to slowly travel down her body. When he reaches the curve in her hip, she keens. When he bites her lip, she moans. At the sound of her being so responsive, he smirks and kisses her harder.  
After a while, his mouth travels down to her neck, and he places softer kisses on her pulse point as she shivers and whimpers. When he starts to kiss more roughly, she says his name involuntarily.  
“Call me daddy, princess. I like that better.” He says in a harsh whisper, nipping at her earlobe.  
“D-daddy” She tried, embarrassed.  
At that, he bit her neck, soothing it with his tongue.  
He continued doing this, until she was a moaning mess, her noises muffled around her bitten lips.  
“You were very good for me, babe,” He said, standing up. He yawned, and pulled the blankets back, sliding underneath. “The shirt’s behind your head,” He said, gesturing vaguely.  
She blushed and sat up, pulling the shirt over her head.  
“Where am I sleeping?” She questioned. He chucked at that, and gestured to the bed. “But this is your room?”  
“It is,” He explained. “And I’m sharing with you. This way I can keep an eye on you,” He said playfully. “An’ I can do this…” he said, leaving over to her and kissing her cheek. Loren rolled her eyes, but crawled under the covers anyway, leaving some room between them. Seth, however, curled into her, placing soft kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. He stops when he sees the red marks he left over her neck, and blows on one of the darker marks, smirking as she winces. “I can do that too,”  
“You can’t keep doing that!” She blurted. He looked at her, confused.  
“What?”  
“You keep telling me what to do, and doing things to me, you’ve gotta stop!”  
“Doing things to you?” He said with a smirk. “An’ what might I be doin’?”  
She blushed at that.  
“For example, you pinned me down!”  
“An’ what exactly did that do to you, babe?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You sure?”  
“Very.”  
“Y-!”  
“We’re not talking about this!”  
He chuckled.  
“Okay, we won’t talk about that for a while,”  
“We’re never talking about that!”  
“You don’t make the rules, babe. I do.” She tries glaring at him, but Seth only chuckles and lies down. Loren huffs, and lies next to him. After a while, she hears his breathing slow, and she follows shortly after.

  
Seth.  
The only thing on my mind is Seth, and the way his lips feel against my neck, and how his hands feel brushing my back as he unclasps my bra, and how his bare chest feels against mine.  
He pushes me onto the bed, removes his underwear, and leans over me. He begins kissing me roughly, and my hands tangle in his hair.  
When I gasp his name, he smirks, and lightly nips my earlobe.  
Then, he pushes in.  
His hand cups my breast, and I moan, my hands leaving his hair to clasp over my mouth, before he takes them in his hands, pinning them above my head.  
I whimper, and at that sound, he thrusts harder, and faster until I’m arching my back and moaning his name-

  
Loren’s eyes flash open, and she wakes to Seth smirking down at her with his eyebrows raised. She blushes, and his smile grows.  
“Good dream?” He asks, amused.  
She averts her eyes. “I guess,”  
“It certainly sounded like it.”  
“S-sounded?” She stutters. His eyes gleam.  
“You made a few noises,”  
“What sort?” She stutters, embarrassed.  
“Usually my name,”  
“So, I just said your name? That’s all?”  
“I wouldn’t say that,” He says. “Moaning would maybe be a better word.”  
“W-what?”  
He leans down, and kisses the hollow of her throat. “I’ve gotta say, it was definitely not something I’m complaining about,” He breathes onto her, and the feeling of his hot breath on her cold skin made her shiver.  
“Isn’t it? And why’s that?” She says, trying to regain her confidence around him.  
“Because, you’re pretty fucking hot, babe.”


End file.
